Megami Kouhosei 1/2
by poetisa
Summary: MK/Ranma crossover: when five Candidates fall through a wormhole, they land in a most unexpected adventure!
1. Introduction

Megami Kouhosei ½  
  
Genre: Humor/Fantasy  
  
Rating: PG-13, due to language and a little (very little) violence.  
  
Pairings: Not yet. Maybe a little Yamagi/Roose, but beyond that I can't say.  
  
Warnings: Gender confusion, shapeshifting, and lots of madness!  
  
. represents thoughts  
  
{.} represents telepathy  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither MK, nor Ranma ½ . Those belong, respectively, to Sugisaki Yukiru, and Takahashi Rumiko. As well as to the publishers and studios who have first crack at the manga and anime rights. I can but dream.  
  
Introduction: Come to Beautiful Jusenkyo Springs!  
  
Has your martial arts training lacked excitement? Do the usual kicks and punches put you to sleep? Have you just wanted a better challenge?  
  
Then come to Jusenkyo Springs!  
  
Located in the heartlands of China, Jusenkyo provides the perfect setting for the martial arts enthusiast. Novice to expert, you will thrill to the unsurpassed challenge of our training grounds.  
  
We offer first-rate accommodations, fresh, authentic cuisine, and scenic walking tours.  
  
Personal instructors are available.  
  
Come train with us at Jusenkyo Springs. You'll never be the same. 


	2. Five Guys Falling Through a Wormhole

Chapter One: Five Guys Falling Through a Wormhole  
  
Instructor Azuma Hijikata adjusted his pince-nez spectacles, watching the upper 80's run laps in the gymnasium at GOA.  
  
Candidates 88 and 87---Zero Enna and Hiead Gner---headed the pack, vying for prime position here as they did in everything else. Zero's skin glistened from perspiration and exertion; dark mocha hair flew in all directions, spiky and wild. Hiead's pale skin was flushed from the exercise; his silvery hair clung to the nape of his neck.  
  
Candidate 89, Clay Cliff Fortran, ran behind the other two. His glasses began to fog over, forcing him to slow down and wipe off the lenses with a handkerchief. Golden-brown hair swayed, as he covered his caramel eyes with the glasses again.  
  
Candidates 86 and 85---Yamagi Kushida and Roose Sawamura---brought up the rear. Azuma frowned, looking over the short, violet-haired Candidate and his teal-haired shadow.  
  
"All right, ladies, ten more minutes. Let's pick up the pace!" Azuma barked. "You will spend the rest of the period engaged in hand-to-hand combat."  
  
Zero felt the burn spreading up his legs, reaching out for his lungs. No way am I about to lose to that sociopath.   
  
Hiead's lungs threatened to burst, as he speeded up to meet his rival. Enna, you have two chances of besting me: slim and none. Do not imagine for one moment that I'm going to give out.   
  
Clay had fallen behind Yamagi and Roose, slowing his pace in the process. It's not like we can grab a shower and some lunch; why risk leg cramps if we have to stay active, anyhow?   
  
Roose stole a glance at Yamagi. Chibi-chan, you know you'll make it to the Pilot ranks. Stop stressing about it so much.   
  
Yamagi glared at Roose, then flashed a gruff smile. Roose, man, why do you look so sad? Is there something you want to tell me?   
  
"All right, ladies! Start cooling down!"  
  
The Candidates began slowing, first to a jog, and then to a brisk walk. When Azuma blew his whistle, they spent ten minutes doing stretches.  
  
He left the gym, as they began sparring.  
  
The fighting mirrored the track: Hiead duking it out with Zero, Yamagi sparring with Roose, and Clay taking swings at the punching bag.  
  
Just as Hiead was blocking another of Zero's kicks, a tremor shook the gym, throwing the Candidates to the floor.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Zero called out.  
  
"No, I am not. Moron! Get your ass off me," Hiead muttered beneath him. Roose was shaking Yamagi, who pushed him away.  
  
Zero sprang to his feet, running toward a wall. "Whoa, dude, what is that?"  
  
Clay walked over, adjusting his glasses. "It appears that we are experiencing a warp in the space-time continuum, which has opened up a trans-dimensional portal. There's no telling how long this will last, or how it will affect the flow of time."  
  
"Could you maybe explain that?" Yamagi piped up.  
  
Clay sighed. "What we have here is a wormhole. I advise that we stay away, as we don't know where it will take us, or if we'll even make the journey alive."  
  
Zero stepped closer. "This is so freaking cool. What's it like on the other side?"  
  
Hiead smacked his head. "Idiot. Get away from there."  
  
Zero struck back. "You dickweed, I was just looking, I wasn't going to---" he lost his footing, and pitched forward, into the wormhole.  
  
"Get back here, Enna!" Hiead shouted, leaping in after him.  
  
"Hiead-kun! Zero-kun!" Roose cried out, running in, followed by Yamagi.  
  
Clay stood there a moment, and said, "Oh well, I guess I'm going in."  
  
He ran to the wormhole, jumping in as it began to close.  
  
Colors spun and screamed around him, as he fell.  
  
He landed on his bottom, with the other four, who stood gaping at mountains.  
  
Zero was the first to speak. "Where are we? Is this Zion?"  
  
"Highly doubtful," Clay replied. "I think we're on Earth."  
  
Yamagi whistled. "I always wondered what Earth looked like."  
  
Hiead snorted, looking at the lettering of a road sign. "Looks pretty backward to me."  
  
"No, wait," Zero said, inspecting the sign. "That's Chinese calligraphy. The kanji characters of Old Japan were modeled on this. Let me see if I can decipher it." He read the characters, one by one, sounding them as he went. "This sign leads to a town, and I think we're not too far."  
  
Roose got excited. "A town? Which town is that?"  
  
"I think it's called Jusenkyo. Hope the people are nice."  
  
Hiead spoke up. "You can go to this Jusenkyo if you want. Count me out."  
  
Zero smiled. "That's okay, Hiead. I'm pretty sure you can make it here--- on your own---no food or water, no place to stay---but you're a pretty outdoorsy type, so I think you'll do all right."  
  
"Fine, I'll come with you. Besides, someone needs to make sure you don't get swindled."  
  
Zero grinned. Enna one, Gner zip. Damn, I'm good.   
  
So five youths set out for the town of Jusenkyo.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Look out, Jusenkyo---the Candidates are on their way!  
  
I welcome comments of every stripe. Thank you.  
  
Antoinette (poetisa) 


	3. Why You Have to Read the Fine Print!

Chapter Two: Why You Have to Read the Fine Print!  
  
Zero, Hiead, Yamagi, Roose, and Clay marched down the road to Jusenkyo.  
  
Zero was in high spirits, excited at the prospect of a new world. Wow, a real horizon and sky. No VICTIM, no hamster wheel, no Azuma raking me over the coals. Mother Kannon, thank you.   
  
Yamagi watched Roose from the corner of his eye, and grabbed the taller Candidate's hand. "Hey, we'll be all right, man. I promise."  
  
Roose squeezed his hand, and smiled. Thanks Chibi-chan.   
  
Clay studied the landscape along the way, making mental notes. Something's going to go wrong. I just have a really, really bad feeling about this whole situation.   
  
Hiead sulked, stalking after Zero. Damn you, Zero, you had to push the buttons, didn't you? Well, payback is a mofo, and it's your turn on the receiving end.   
  
The silence broke, as a slightly off-key voice burst into song: "Oh, the wonderful thing about Tiggers, is that Tiggers are wonderful things! Their tops are made out of rubber, their bottoms are made out of springs! They're bouncy, jouncy, jouncy, bouncy, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one, oh I'm the only one!"  
  
Hiead cuffed the back of Zero's head. "Birdbrain! We're going goddess- knows-where, no knowing what we'll find---and what are you doing? Singing, like the idiot you are!"  
  
Zero flipped off Hiead, with a scowl. "Maybe I ought to be more like you, then. 'Life sucks, and so do you.' You're a regular inspiration, dude."  
  
Clay stepped in, trying to keep the two at bay. "People, we're in a totally strange land, probably in another time, and the last thing we need is for you two to start fighting. Save the adrenaline for a really dangerous situation."  
  
"Okay," Hiead replied. "I'll leave the brat alone."  
  
"I'll refrain from fighting," Zero said.  
  
So they continued down the road.  
  
Had Zero read the entire sign, he might have had second thoughts.  
  
"JUSENKYO: Legend has it that the springs of the training grounds are accursed; each spring carries a specific curse. Whoever falls into a spring will emerge, cursed with the form of the person or beast that fell into it. Travelers are advised to avoid the training grounds at all costs."  
  
They reached an inn around midday. A young woman with black hair and eyes, in a green dress, met them at the door.  
  
"Greetings, young ones. Welcome to the inn at Jusenkyo. I'm Mimosa. Please, come inside, and we'll get you some food and drink. Will you require rooms?"  
  
The five sat at a low table, exhausted and relieved. "Perhaps the gentlemen would like to bathe before they dine?" Mimosa guided the Candidates to a bathhouse, with green floor tiles and a mural depicting the mountain villages of the region. She handed them robes, bath towels, and soap. "There is a pool fed by a hot spring inside. You can relax there, and enjoy tea. As for clothing, we can secure a change for you." She turned away.  
  
Zero peeled off his uniform, and sat to wash. Hiead did likewise.  
  
Yamagi shrugged, as he undressed and began bathing.  
  
Roose blushed as he undressed. Please don't let me react---I don't need to have anything funny happen here.   
  
Clay stripped last, while the others washed, splashing each other as they rinsed off. You can cut the tension here with a butter knife. Why did I come on this trip? I should have stayed behind. Eh, I can stand a bath. He soaped up, and washed himself, being as abrupt and businesslike as possible.  
  
Once all five were washed, they went to the pool, easing their bodies into the water. A tray with five cups of green tea, and fresh fruit, floated across the pool's surface.  
  
"I call dibs!" Zero shouted, as he raced toward the tray, grabbing a drink and a black plum.  
  
"You are such a child," Hiead said, as he removed a cup and a few lychees. Oh, Mother Kali, save me from this blue-eyed brat, with his perpetual smile.   
  
Roose passed a cup of tea to Yamagi, then to Clay, before taking the last one. They relaxed, in a reasonable silence, as the water coursed over their limbs.  
  
Once the tray was cleared of contents, each Candidate made his way back to the changing room, where they found five sets of clothing: flat black slippers, black trousers, high-collared, sleeveless shirts, and black jackets.  
  
Zero picked up a deep blue shirt; Hiead, a scarlet one; Clay found one the color of a tawny amber; Roose slipped on a teal shirt; and Yamagi donned a purple shirt.  
  
Fully dressed, they went back to the inn, sitting at a table with dim sum laid out.  
  
After they ate, Mimosa escorted them to their rooms. Hiead, Zero, and Clay walked into a room decorated in reds. Roose and Yamagi found themselves in a room decorated in sky blue tones.  
  
They lay down on low beds, and napped.  
  
Zero woke up an hour later, restless and bored. There's got to be something else to do around here. He left the room, and prowled the grounds. He came across a scene that made his heart skip a beat: a series of small springs, with tall bamboo poles in and around each one, beckoned.  
  
He ran toward the springs, and leaped onto a pole, teetering an instant before regaining balance.  
  
Hiead woke up, looking around. Don't tell me. The boy has decided to explore. He glanced at Clay, and then left the room, in pursuit of his rival. Just remember, Enna: I can mop the floor with you, any day.   
  
Clay woke up an hour later, groggy and a little dazed. Damn, it's quiet. Too quiet for my liking. "Zero? Hiead? Guys, where are you?" He received no reply. "Come on, you two jokers, show yourselves." He gave a look, and then ran to Yamagi's room.  
  
"Yamagi! Roose! Get up! Zero and Hiead peeled out. You have to help me find them."  
  
Roose stumbled out; Yamagi followed, muttering under his breath.  
  
"I don't see why we have to look for those two. They can handle themselves, man."  
  
Clay gave Yamagi a cold look, saying, "We're not at GOA, remember?"  
  
The three took off, looking for signs of Hiead and Zero.  
  
Roose spotted something red, and called out, "I think they might have gone this way! Come on!" He sprinted ahead, picking up a red shirt. Yamagi and Clay followed, stopping at the rows of bamboo jutting up from the springs.  
  
Hiead and Zero exchanged blows and kicks, flying across the tops of the bamboo poles.  
  
Yamagi whistled. "Hey! Cut me a slice of action, man!"  
  
A hand caught him, just as he got ready to shinny up a pole. He turned to face Roose.  
  
"Don't get hurt, Chibi-chan."  
  
Yamagi gave him a fierce grin. "You just watch me pound these nimrods." He made his way up a pole, and joined in the fray.  
  
Clay wandered among the bamboos, shaking his head. This is not good. Not good at all. I do not like the look of the situation---whoa, look out! He lost his footing, and fell into a spring.  
  
Roose moved below, trying to keep an eye on the sparring, when he heard a roar. "Clay? Where'd you go?" The roar grew louder; Roose looked back a second, to see a large Siberian tiger, fur still damp, approaching him. He ran, fully panicked. "Yamagi! Hiead! Zero! I can't find Clay!"  
  
"Forget it, man, he probably headed back to the inn. Come on, I'm about to take Zero down!" A swift kick sent Yamagi tumbling into a spring.  
  
"Hiead! Zero! Come on, it's not safe here! I saw a tiger, and I think he ate Clay! We have to find Yamagi, and go." The tiger continued to follow Roose, who panicked, diving into a spring.  
  
The tiger paused at the spring. A paw, covered in grey fur, emerged. A wolf clambered out of the spring, shivering with cold and confusion.  
  
The tiger cocked its head, rumbling. {Roose, what did you do that for?}  
  
The wolf's eyes widened. (Clay? That you?}  
  
{No, it's Elvis! Yes, it's me, and I was trying to warn you about these waters. What the hell were you thinking, jumping in?}  
  
Roose whined. {I thought you were going to hurt me.}  
  
{Yeah, well, it doesn't matter all that much now.}  
  
{Where's Yamagi?}  
  
A panda shuffled up, nibbling on a bamboo stalk. {Anyone here care to tell me what happened?)  
  
Roose bounded over to the panda, paws forward. {Chibi-chan! You're alive!}  
  
Clay rumbled, amused. (You're a panda.}  
  
Roose yipped. {Uh, guys, something's going on up there.}  
  
Hiead landed a roundhouse kick to Zero's side. "Watch it there."  
  
Zero retaliated with a series of jabs. "Yeah? Well, I'm going to take you down!" He sent Hiead flying from the pole with a scissoring kick.  
  
Hiead landed on another pole, regaining balance. "You're going down, Enna." He lunged at Zero, sending him spilling into the water below.  
  
A golden dragon emerged from the spring, and flew up to continue fighting Hiead. He narrowed his eyes. Great. Just great. Where did that come from?   
  
The dragon hovered, beating its wings.  
  
Hiead fell into a spring, chilled to the bone.  
  
He swam to the surface, coughing and sputtering. "What the---"  
  
The dragon looked at him. {Hiead, can you hear me?}  
  
Hiead looked up, dazed, clambering out of the water. {Zero? Care to explain what's going on?}  
  
{Take a look at yourself. And find your shirt!} The dragon looked away.  
  
Hiead glanced at the reflection, and did a double take. "Oh, Mother Kali! Tell me someone drugged the shumai!" The voice, although low, was distinctly female. Hiead ran a hand along the face, down to the chest area. Oh no, I've got breasts. The hand wandered lower, pausing at the groin. No penis? This is not happening.   
  
Hiead heard a rumble, and turned to face a panda, a tiger, and a wolf. {I regret to inform you, but it is happening.}  
  
"Clay," Hiead said, approaching the tiger, "how did this happen?"  
  
"I can answer that for you," a baritone voice rang. A man in an olive drab jacket and trousers walked up to the others, a pipe in hand. "The accursed springs of Jusenkyo are treacherous, and those who train here do so at their own risk."  
  
The man extended a tunic to Hiead. "Your comrade's right. You do need to cover up."  
  
Hiead put on the top, eyeing the man. "Tell us what you know."  
  
"Each spring carries a specific curse---whoever falls into a spring, will emerge with the shape of the person or the beast that drowned there."  
  
He pointed to Clay. "You, young man, fell into the spring of the Drowned Tiger. A Siberian tiger, some 3000 years ago, drowned in that spring."  
  
The man lifted the pipe to his lips, inhaling tobacco smoke. "You, young man," he said, addressing Roose, "fell into the spring of the Drowned Wolf, who perished 500 years ago."  
  
He then walked over to Yamagi, chuckling. "This one fell into the spring of the Drowned Panda. A panda drowned here, 2000 years ago. And this one is the second I have seen fall into that spring."  
  
Lifting his head to the sky, he continued. "That one has fallen into the spring of the Drowned Dragon. The dragon that fell into the water, 5000 years ago, was a powerful creature."  
  
He fixed his gaze on Hiead. "And you have fallen into the spring of the Drowned Maiden, where a young woman drowned, 1500 years before."  
  
"You mean---you mean I'm a girl?!"  
  
Zero landed, closing his wings. {Bingo! Give the man-sorry, the little lady, a prize.}  
  
Hiead grabbed the man by the collar. "There a cure?"  
  
"The spring of the Drowned Man. Sadly, that spring is not available."  
  
"You mean, we have to stay this way? You stupid, son of a---" He turned to Zero. "We should never have listened to you, you sorry nimrod."  
  
The man cleared his throat. "The curse will last all your life. But you can return to your original form. If you will let me go." He pointed to a cabin, a distance away. "Come with me."  
  
Hiead walked behind the man, still cold, and stunned. The others followed.  
  
The man came out with a kettle of hot water. "Hot water, as you see, will return you to your normal form." He splashed the water onto Yamagi, Roose, Hiead, Clay, and Zero. "See for yourselves."  
  
"Dude! I'm me again!" Zero laughed. "And you are a welcome sight," he said, clapping Hiead on the shoulder.  
  
"Have you forgotten something, Enna?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're naked."  
  
"And you make a really hot babe, what's your point?"  
  
The man brought out tunics and trousers. "Here," he said.  
  
Zero and the others dressed. "Thanks for the help."  
  
"This region is one with many traps for the unwary traveler," he said. "I acted as a guide for a martial artist from Japan, years ago. He and his son shared your fate. They might tell you more about the curses than I can."  
  
"Where are they?" Clay asked.  
  
"They live in the Nerima district of Tokyo, at the dojo of one Soun Tendo."  
  
Zero's eyes lit up. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
Hiead cuffed him. "You got us in a mess when you said that last time."  
  
"So you don't mind turning into a girl every time it rains?"  
  
"At least I'm still human!"  
  
"I'd say that's debatable."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Psycho chick."  
  
"Take that back!"  
  
"Make me!" Zero and Hiead took a fighting stance, when Clay and Roose charged forward.  
  
"Grow up, you two! We're not going to get back to GOA, or get any solution to the problem, while you fight. So shut up and think. I will not be the only one frying my brain cells here."  
  
Yamagi stared at the scene. Whoa. Clay just read them the riot act---and they didn't cream him. And what's this with Roose?   
  
Roose walked over to the violet-haired boy, a feral glint in his eye, as he grabbed Yamagi and kissed him. The gleam passed, replaced by a gentle smile. {I've waited a long time to kiss you, Chibi-chan, or should I say, Panda-chan?}  
  
Hiead spoke up. "When shall we leave?"  
  
Zero replied, "I think we should get some sleep, and see about leaving in the morning."  
  
The guide asked, "And where are you staying?"  
  
"At the inn, where Miss Mimosa is."  
  
"Very well. I will accompany you there, and speak with her."  
  
Hiead, Zero, and the rest followed the guide back to the inn.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Hello all! And thank you for reading.  
  
Anime Cat: Hi there! Here is the next chapter. Do let me know what you think. Aurani: Welcome! And thank you for the kudos. I shall continue. I promise.  
  
UE: tovarishch---thank you so much for the encouraging words---you do me great honor. *Bows*  
  
Rumiko Takahashi is one of the first manga artists I remember reading. I love her style, her humor, and the attention to details in her stories. Amazing. A resource I found, writing this story, is a Ranma FAQ from the UK (www.wot-club.org.uk/RanmaFAQ). I recommend this for any Ranma fanfic writer, or the newcomer to Takahashi-san's work.  
  
Coming up: The Candidates hit the road, heading to Nerima. Will they make it through China without landing in trouble? Will Hiead kill Zero? And what are the odds that a panda and a wolf can find a fine romance? Stay tuned.  
  
As always, I welcome your comments, large, small, and all.  
  
Thank you all!  
  
Antoinette (poetisa) 


	4. You'd be Surprised!

Chapter Three: You'd be Surprised!  
  
After dinner, and a lengthy talk, the Candidates returned to their rooms.  
  
Roose scooped Yamagi into his arms, nuzzling his neck. "Chibi-chan, you don't have to be scared. I don't bite."  
  
Yamagi looked at his roommate, shaking his head. {I've never seen you like this, man.}  
  
Roose smiled. "I'm still me, Chibi. Let's just say---I feel alive." He chuckled, kissing Yamagi's cheek. "Tell me, does it freak you out that I can turn into a wolf, or that I'm in love with you?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"So if you're not in love with me, just say so." {Or can you, Panda-chan?}  
  
"This is all uncharted territory for me," Yamagi whispered, as Roose peppered his face and neck with sharp kisses.  
  
"So let's enjoy the journey," Roose said, claiming his roommate's mouth.  
  
In the other room, Zero, Clay, and Hiead got ready for bed.  
  
"You think this guide's on the level?" Hiead asked. "Seemed to me like a right crackpot."  
  
"Crackpots," replied Clay, "don't know about this region."  
  
"I dunno," Zero said. "Remember that martial artist who brought his son here to train? He didn't know a word of Chinese. He just dragged the kid on a wild goose chase."  
  
"And tell me, Enna," Hiead shot back, "what good your reading of the calligraphy did for us! I have to learn how to wear a bra now, thanks to you."  
  
"Not so long as you avoid cold water," Clay piped up. "And believe you me, the prospect of being a tiger does not warm my heart." He climbed into bed, pulling up the covers.  
  
"Well, you'll always be our little love cat," Zero yawned, as he got into his bed. "Night, guys."  
  
Clay's eyes glowed in the dim light. "I am not a 'love cat,' Zero!"  
  
Hiead snickered. "He told you where to stick it."  
  
Clay hissed, "Gner, I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you."  
  
Hiead reclined, turning to a side. Damn stupid Enna. Stupid wormhole, stupid Jusenkyo, stupid curses---screw this, I'm leaving!   
  
He waited until the others fell asleep, and made a satchel with his clothing. He gave a last look, and took off.  
  
Clay woke up, five minutes later. "Zero!"  
  
"Yeah?" Zero replied, a little groggy.  
  
"Hiead's not here."  
  
"Is that all? So Hiead's flown the coop, no big deal, let's get some sleep." Realization flooded his senses, and he shot out of bed. "Hiead, you bastard! What in effing hell are you trying to do?" The two candidates bolted from the room, and began searching.  
  
Thunder rumbled, and a heavy downpour drenched Zero and Clay.  
  
Zero-ryu roared. {Clay no baka! Remind me to kill you when we find Gner!}  
  
Clay-tora snarled in reply. {Shut up and search! You take the air, and I'll cover the grounds. He can't have gotten far.}  
  
Zero-ryu took to the sky, wings beating against the storm. {Come out, come out, wherever you are. Clay and I promise to buy you a nice new dress.}  
  
Hiead, meanwhile, had scrambled into a cave, cut into a low gorge. The chilling rain had soaked the boy-turned-girl, who sat on the muddy ground, shivering. Hey, Mother Kali, if you're laughing while I take my karmic comeuppance, let me just say: up yours! Hiead-chan raised both hands, index and middle fingers crooked, in a parody of the peace sign. Bet she's having a wonderful time making me suffer. Allecto, if you could see me now. Silly girl would be laughing her ass off. And then she'd probably make me wear some awful pink, frilly nightie, and join the other Repairers at a slumber party. Good god, I'd rather snog Enna. Wait a minute---did I say, "snog Enna"? I must be delirious! I'm a boy. Well, I will be, soon as I can get into a hot bath.   
  
She relaxed, a low chuckle escaping her lips. Doesn't look like I'm going anywhere at this time.   
  
A low rumble interrupted her train of thought. {Yes you are. You're coming with us, mademoiselle!}  
  
Hiead-chan looked at the entrance to the cave. Clay-tora stood there, fur damp and muddy, a paw digging into the dirt.  
  
"So where's Enna?" she asked. The tiger turned, craning up, giving a yelp. {She's over here, Zero! Come get us.}  
  
Zero-ryu answered with a bellow. {On my way!} The dragon landed, extending dark wings.  
  
Hiead-chan and Clay-tora scrambled onto the dragon's back.  
  
Clay-tora gave a low rumble. {Contact?}  
  
{Contact, Clay-sama!}  
  
{Take off.} The dragon flew up, through the rain, back toward the inn.  
  
The rain began to taper off; stars began to peek out from behind the clouds.  
  
Zero-ryu sighed, plumes of flame escaping his nostrils. {What a view.}  
  
"Lovely," Hiead-chan quipped. "Keep moving."  
  
The three returned to the inn, under a clear night sky. Hiead-chan jumped from the dragon's back, shivering.  
  
Running to the baths, he filled a bucket with hot water, and upended it. Clay made a similar dash, throwing himself into the heated pool.  
  
"It's not like he did this for fun, you know," Clay snarled.  
  
"He's a big boy. And I don't have to hear him yammer," Hiead replied.  
  
"Maybe we should have left you to the elements, Gner."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Zero-ryu snorted, curling up. Moonlight glistened off his scales, softening the red and gold.  
  
Hiead sighed, filling the bucket again. "Fine," he muttered, splashing the dragon.  
  
A naked Zero made his way to the bath, joining Clay in a late-night soak.  
  
{And you don't even bother to thank me, Enna?}  
  
{Hey, when you thank us for saving you from pneumonia---I'll think about it.}  
  
Hiead walked inside, stripping down and sitting in the pool with the others.  
  
Zero turned his head to the side, thankful for the distance between the silver-haired boy and himself. Stubborn jerk! Does he not care that he could have gotten killed out there? No, wait. He'd polish off any would- be assailant without a second thought. Hannibal Lecter would be proud. He sank deeper into the water, taking a deep breath. Too much tension, Enna. Relax. You'll be back in bed, with Hiead, in no time---hold it! What the hell kind of thought is that? Hiead is going to his bed, and you are going to sleep in yours. You're riding an adrenaline high. Get a grip. Not that kind of grip, you horndog. Think about the lunch line at GOA---week-old laundry---Kizna chucking a blancmange at your head!   
  
Hiead leaned back, closing his eyes. This is my worst nightmare. Stuck in a hot pool with the brat and the brainiac. Take me now, Mother Kali.   
  
Clay stole glances at his two roommates and groaned. Could somebody just lock these two in a room, where they can just pound each other senseless? I don't know if they want to kill each other, or shag like minks in heat--- and I think I'll be happy if I never work that out. He heard a faint crackle, and snapped to attention.  
  
Hiead and Zero leaped out of the pool, darting to the door.  
  
Zero stood on one side, Hiead on the other.  
  
A light nod, and both stood, waiting, as the sound drew nearer.  
  
Clay crept out of the water, padding across the floor, sniffing at the air. Zero narrowed his eyes, picking up a scent.  
  
"You catch that?" Zero hissed, glancing at Clay. "We've got company."  
  
"Yes, and they smell of sex," Clay replied, chuckling. "You suppose Roose and Yamagi decided to wash up?"  
  
"Excuse me," Hiead interrupted. "How in hell do you two know it's them?"  
  
Zero's lips curved up. "How do you think Clay found you in the woods?"  
  
Hiead's eyes widened. He smelled me?   
  
Zero laughed for a moment, and then pressed himself against a wall.  
  
Roose and Yamagi walked, arm in arm, into the bathhouse. Yamagi adjusted the water temperature of the nearby shower, and washed his lover. Roose returned the favor, peppering Yamagi's shoulders and neck with nips and sharp kisses.  
  
Zero crept up on the couple, when Roose spoke up.  
  
"Zero, I've got a shower hose and I will use it if you insist on sneaking up on us." Hiead snickered, but sputtered when Yamagi said, "That goes for you too, Hiead."  
  
Clay leaned back in the pool. That ought to shut those two up for a while.   
  
Zero cleared his throat. "I'm just getting to bed now. See you in the morning." He ran outside, making a beeline for his bed.  
  
Hiead snorted, walking off.  
  
Clay got out of the pool, drying off. He winked at Roose and Yamagi, and said, "Thank you for getting those two to behave. Oh, and I promise to tell you the story in the morning."  
  
Roose smiled and resumed kissing Yamagi.  
  
Clay padded toward his room. If they're still fighting, I will personally drag them into the forest and leave them there.   
  
He opened the door, surprised at the sight inside: Zero lay in his bed, legs sticking out from the covers. Dark hair cloaked his face.  
  
Hiead dozed in his own bed, hands pressed to his chest.  
  
After the initial shock, Clay went inside, diving into bed.  
  
He fell asleep before his head sank into the pillow.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Hello, and thank you for your patience. I do hope everyone is well.  
  
I first read Ranma almost 10 years ago, and it is interesting to revisit the Ranmaverse. If we could only get Takahashi-san and Yukiru-san to collaborate on some new material!  
  
Cloa: I know things are a little loose. I promise, I will do my best to keep the thread. But I do want this to be a bit more over-the-top than the other stories. Lady AA-chan: I'm mulling the possibility of a little H/Z romance---see what happens. Anime Cat: Glad you like the idea of Hiead turning into a girl! I think he's going to meet some interesting challenges. Mo_mo: Thank you so much. Here is more! Nozomi-san: how is "Perchance to Dream" coming along? I want to read more. I will probably incorporate elements from the manga and the anime for this story. As for introducing Ryoga---I suspect he, or P-Chan, will turn up during the Candidates' trek to Japan. I would also like to bring in Shampoo and Mousse, as they've also been affected by the waters of Jusenkyo. And I think that poor Hiead will probably end up clobbering Tatewaki Kuno---when he's not fending off the way-beyond-evil Kodachi.  
  
Next chapter: the Candidates set off for Japan! How many sets of clothing are going to get ruined when they get caught in the rain? What happens when Hiead-chan and Zero get sidetracked at the Dragon Festival in a back- of-beyond village? Why is Roose so bold now? And how will Clay stay out of the sights of a mad taxidermist? Stay tuned.  
  
As always, I welcome all of your feedback---the sweet and the fiery alike. Thanks.  
  
Antoinette (poetisa) 


End file.
